


Dr Angela Ziegler Shimada

by NinjaSpetsnaz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gency, Hanzo- Mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Ana, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpetsnaz/pseuds/NinjaSpetsnaz
Summary: Having recently married Genji Shimada, Mercy, otherwise known as Angela Ziegler takes up the Shimada name as well. Now known as Angela Ziegler Shimada, she faces the public for the first time after taking up her husband's name as well. Things get problematic when the public becomes interested in her personal love life instead of focusing on her medical breakthrough. Oh yeah, she's also about to take her pregnancy test. Happens after the events of "Embrace of an Angel".





	Dr Angela Ziegler Shimada

Today was the day that Angela had been waiting for. Across the globe, she was commonly recognized as Mercy, brilliant doctor and savior of many. But what kept her up for many nights was the fact that she was taking a major step in her life. Today, she’s attending the WHO’s annual conference in Geneva as a guest speaker. All attendees were invited prior the conference 3 months ago. She almost backed out at the last moment but her husband, Genji Shimada, comforted her for 5 hours which convinced her to change her mind. All because she was attending the conference under the name, Dr Angela Ziegler Shimada. 

 

It also happened to be the day she will be taking her pregnancy test.

 

* * *

 

 

The medical conference attendees buzzed with excitement as the host announced the next speaker. “Members of the audience please welcome Dr Angela Ziegler Shimada on the topic of “Organic Tissue Regrowth”.” Polite applause was heard as Angela walked onto the stage but it was followed by confused murmurings of “Shimada” and “she's married?” The audience frantically checked the programme, it clearly said “Dr Angela Ziegler”. There was no Shimada written. 

 

Angela looked on nervously, yet she knew she had to continue. If anyone did came for her life after learning of this revelation, she knew she could rely on her comrades posted outside the building to keep her safe. After all, the UN repealed the Petras Act, they were a legal task force once again.

 

* * *

 

 

“And this is why with further development, nanotechnology can repair destroyed organic tissue, such as missing limbs, alongside nerve damage. Thank you for listening.” Angela ended. The audience erupted in applause, temporarily forgetting Angela's new surname. As Angela walked off the stage, she began to think about the interview later in the afternoon.

 

 

* * *

At first, the interview was smooth. The journalists asked about things related to her latest thesis such as, “when can human trials start?” But it all came down when a cheeky reporter asked “are you actually married?” 

 

Angela promptly replied with “yes, I am, but please refrain from going into my personal life and focus on the medical side please.” 

 

The journalists ignored the last part and started to bombard her questions, trying to extract every bit of information regarding her love life with Genji. Who wouldn't want to know what was going on with one of the world’s best medical experts? Not to mention the fact that she captured the attention of most men due to her extraordinary beauty. Who was the one that captured her heart? They didn't care about her medical breakthroughs, they only cared about spreading gossip through their tabloids. It was Angela's nightmare, why did she tell the organizers she had a new surname? These people had no respect for her, they only wanted a scoop. Angela could only stammer out inaudible responses as she repeatedly pressed the transmitter to call in her extraction team.

 

Reinhardt, Jack, Pharah, and Ana barged through the back of the room. Reinhardt blocked off the journalists trying to hold them back. It was a madhouse. A male journalist tried to hold back Angela by trying to grab Angela's dress, only to be sedated by Ana. Angela was rushed into the Overwatch hover car, heading straight for Geneva airfield, where the Orca was located.

 

Once onboard, Angela made a beeline for the lavatory. She might as well do her pregnancy test, knowing she was carrying Genji’s and her child would bring comfort to her. Afterall, she did want to start a family with her beloved Genji. As the machine calibrated the results, she could only wait in suspense. Then she heard it- a flat monotone beep. It read negative. That did it, it broke her. She was embarrassed and humiliated in the public, and now she wasn't even carrying Genji’s and her own child.

 

A teary Angela walked of the lavatory in the form of a wailing mess. The team saw her and rushed over to her as she briefly explained everything.

 

“Why don't you talk to me about it? Speaking of which, are you even sure Genji can still have kids after you know, the incident?” Fareeha questioned.

 

“What kind of person are you? Of course Genji can!” Angela shouted with tears streaking down her face. Fareeha could only look down in shame, she might've gone a bit too far.

 

“Calm down Angie. It's just one failed pregnancy, just go do it again with Genji in the future. Anyway, now's not the best time for you settling down, Overwatch has a responsibility to keep the peace and you're our best medic.” Jack monotonously said.

 

“D-D-Don’t Angie me! I love Genji with all my heart, and Genji and I have our own lives!  And it's not like you're still in charge, Winston is. I mourned for you when you “died”. You came back 2 years ago, thinking you still run Overwatch, well you didn't!” Angela started off shouting at Jack but it was reduced to whimpering and sniffling as Reinhardt tried to calm her down.

 

Jack and Fareeha got slapped by Ana. “Angela is our friend. She's been through a lot. I'm disappointed in both of you.” Ana said with anger in her tone. “Angela, why don't you talk with Reinhardt and I over some tea. You can say what you want to, and we'll just listen. Would you like that?” Ana said, this time in a soft, gentle tone. Angela just nodded weakly. “Reinhardt prepare some tea, I'll make a call to base.” Ana added.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji waited patiently outside Watchpoint: Gibraltar's hangar. Ana called him 5 prior saying his wife was a teary wreck. He was supposed to be gathering some information on some extremist Talon splinter group but his angel came first. Hanzo was now on the intelligence mission. As the Orca flew in from the horizon, Genji waited in suspense.

 

As soon as the doors of the Orca opened, Genji rushed in and gave his lovely wife a kiss. The crew disembarked with low spirits. Jack and Fareeha in particular, due to Ana's scolding. Angela staggered down the doors so Genji picked her up bridal style, pecking her forehead with tender kisses. “Take care of her Genji, she trusts you the most,” Ana told Genji. Genji gave a silent nod as he carried Angela, now asleep, to their room.

 

Angela slept for 4 hours, Genji never left her side, caressing her hair and stroking her back.

 

Angela woke up and felt Genji’s body, his hands tenderly working his magic on her body. She smiled weakly, not wanting to alert her husband so that she could enjoy this moment longer, maybe longer. But Genji was Genji. His face bore a dazzling smile as he pulled the angel to his lips, passionately entwining his tongue with hers. Angela remembered what happened as they broke for air. She broke into tears again as she buried her head into Genji's chest, with her being on top. “Watashi no ai, let it all out, all out. It's ok, I'm here with you.” Genji whispered.

 

“G-G-Genji, the world knows I'm married,” Angela said weakly.

 

“It's ok. They won't hurt you, they can't. And I'm so lucky to have married you,  _ babe _ ,” Genji said, but whispering the last word. He gave a small grin.

 

Angela couldn't help laughing a bit, her Genji never called her  _ babe _ . “But liebe, I'm not pregnant,” Angela pouted whilst pointing to her belly.

 

“We'll try again in the future, remember our wedding vows? I will follow you to the ends of the earth, you said the same to me,” replied Genji. Still caressing Angela, they hugged each other in the silence, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Angela grasped her husband's posterior. “Not now watashi no ai, get cleaned up, then we'll see what happens,” Genji chuckled.

 

Genji picked up his wife, bridal style, once again and they made their to the showers.

 

Everything was going to be alright for Dr Angela Ziegler Shimada.


End file.
